The invention relates to a tube-cutting circular saw device, comprising a housing, a tube-clamping device for clamping the tube in relation to the housing, a motor-driven cutoff tool pivotable about the tube axis and a tool-guide device for the radial guidance of the cutoff tool around the clamped tube, the tool-guide device essentially comprising a rotation body rotatable about the tube axis and a swivel plate pivotable about a bolt and connected to the rotation body.
In tubing construction, above all when the medium must be conveyed under high pressure or at high temperature, metal tubings are often used. High-alloy thin-walled steel tubes, which are used, for example, in the pharmaceuticals industry, are easily damaged and deformed when they are clamped. These tubes therefore require careful and precise handling during the sawing operation and in subsequent machining. The cutoff device should also be adjustable to different tube diameters as precisely and rapidly as possible and without damage to the tube surface.
A tube-cutting circular saw device of the generic type is known from DE 2503426 C3. The cutoff tool can be swiveled from a rest setting into a cutting setting. The adjustment to different tube diameters is performed with a setting screw, which reaches through an eccentrically running groove in an eccentric disk and serves as a stop for the tool carrier. The adjustment to different tube diameters also incorporates the cutting depth. Prior to the next cutting operation, the tool carrier, with the drive motor for the cutoff wheel, must be swiveled back via the groove into the home position.
Based on this prior art, the object of the invention is to define a tube-cutting circular saw device, which is as simple as possible to operate and can be adjusted to different tube diameters as easily as possible and without play.